The Dream Beyond
by shirayume
Summary: Takes place during the cruddy anime Bountou arc. It's the only place I could place him in xD. A light comedy romance between Byakuya and Hisana's reincarnation, Hirame. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Ah, that way. No wait!"

"Ririn..." Ichigo gave her an irritated look.

"Don't look at me like that Ichigo! How come I'm the one tracking the bountou here! Claude! Nova!"

"Haha Ririn! You shouldn't be bossing us around all of this time!" Claude gave her his most annoying laugh ever.

"Ahhhh! When I get out of this damn duck plush, I'll knock your mod-soul out you! Let me...at him!"

"Shut up all of you! Look there's that Utagawa guy."

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Renji and Inoue were chasing the bountou and Friido who recently captured Ishida and were now trying to find their friend's whereabouts. They momentarily got Ishida back, but their ring leader captured Ishida again and was on the run as well. Their motive was unclear, but they needed Ishida only and the rest of them didn't matter. Ichigo jumped up on the roof of the house and stuck Ririn in the air.

"Can you sense him!" Ichigo wiggled her body in the air and shook her up and down.

"Stop it! Stop! I can't sense him anymore! Why did Urahara-san shove us back in these bodies? They're too small!"

"Damn it." He jumped down onto the street again and plopped Ririn on the floor. "There's gotta be a faster way to track down the stupid bountou. Oi, Renji, what are you doing?"

"Eh...I'm hungry."

"Renji, you can't eat now, baka. We're in the middle of a chase," Ichigo shouted.

"Kurosaki-kun, if Ririn, Nova and Claude can't find them right now, there's no use in aimlessly searching, right Claude?"

"Right, princess!"

Ichigo sighed and walked over to Renji.

"Okay Renji, where are we eating?"

"There." He pointed at a fast food restaurant around the corner.

"Wait Renji, I want to go there!" Rukia pointed to a takeout.

"There." Chad pointed to a local cafeteria.

"There...!"

"Uh Inoue, that's a supermarket."

"But there's food in it right? Right? I could make my famous tofu and wasabi dipping with crab egg bread! Hehe."

"Um...how about there." Uneasily, Ichigo pointed to a small cafe across the street. They all blinked at each other and nodded.

* * *

"This place isn't so bad," Rukia was the first to go inside. "Hey Ichigo, what's that!" 

"A coffee bean."

"What's coffee?"

Ichigo sighed and took Renji and Rukia by the head. "The thing people drink here is coffee...ok, coffee. You must drink only about one cup cause it's your first time. If you drink more...well, they'll be dire consequences."

"Got it." Rukia stated. "Um you can order."

"Right, right, what do you guys want?"

"Mocha!" Inoue told him.

"Cappuccino...French Roast..."

"Right right and I'll give these two something uh, small. You guys find a table somewhere."

"Yea, yea Ichigo we..."

* * *

"Thank you for ordering, that'll be twenty-four dollars and eighty cents please." 

"Here. Damn those guys better pay me back. Hey Renji, find a table yet? This cafe is pretty damn big."

"Nah, and we have to search the other side of the place."

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun. We tried our best."

They walked to the other side of the cafe with each holding a cup. Renji took a sip and spewed it out onto Rukia's face.

"Ah hot hot! Renji, you baka!"

"Ah sorry Rukia...Ichigo what the heck is this thing? It tastes like the backside of a hollow! In the crack of the backside!"

"It's coffee Renji, that's what we drink here."

"It's so bad...but I want more for some reason."

"Idiot Renji, if you are going to drink it all, then don't spit on me," Rukia scolded. She wiped her face and neck with a cloth and was about to put the handkerchief away, but another boiling hot sensation met with her face in the form of Renji's spitting horror.

"BAKA!" Rukia dumped her coffee on his head. "You are doing it on purpose!"

"Uh..."

"Don't stare dumbly at people. It's rude...what are you looking at?" Rukia turned around and almost fell. "What...what is he doing here?"

"I don't know...should we go to him?"

"I guess...uh Ichigo?"

"What? What are you looking at?"

Rukia pointed to a small table that was next to a window. In one of the two seats sat the person they knew well, Kuchiki Byakuya. He was sitting with one leg over the other and sipping coffee while reading the newspaper. Renji and Rukia could believe that the 6th division captain would be here and fully modernized with a suit.

"You go up to him," Renji nudged Rukia with his knuckle.

"You're his vice-captain. He's probably here to talk with his subordinate." Nudge.

"Or maybe with his sister." Nudge.

Nudge. Nudge. Nudge. Punch.

"Ow."

"If none of you are going to say anything then I guess that means that I will have to start the conversation," Byakuya told them without looking up.

"Ah, Captain Kuchiki!"

"What brings you here nii-sama?"

"Orders from Gotei 13 stated that I had to go to this world to assist in stopping the bountou."

"Ah, but we're doing...well aren't we?" Rukia asked.

"Don't make me laugh."

Rukia nudged Renji and buckled to the ground, holding her legs. "It's not my fault. I don't have my powers back anyways."

Byakuya sighed and continued speaking. "They concluded that you all have trouble capturing the bountou and at the rate you are going, they are going to achieve their goal without much resistance."

"Pssst, Ichigo."

"What is it Ririn?"

"Who's that guy? He's a real stiff," she whispered.

"Oh, that's Rukia's brother. He's yea stiff, but eh, he has his reasons."

"I heard that Ichigo...what is that?" Byakuya asked. He swiftly grabbed Ririn's plush form and shook it around.

"Ah stop stop!"

"Mod-soul?" Byakuya pinched the foot of Ririn while Claude laughed his cotton butt off. He grabbed Claude too and Nova who was trying to hide behind Chad's neck. "Mod-souls in dolls?"

"Ah, ah nii-sama, we can explain!"

"I don't want to know." He dropped the three dolls onto the floor and shook his head. "And here you are all eating while your friend is in danger and the bountou are running away."

Ichigo muttered what seemed like "Renji's fault."

"But Byakuya-san uh sir, we can't find them if the mod...souls...don't...detect them?" Inoue ran behind Rukia and covered her face from Byakuya's cold stare.

"Then we'll search." Byakuya walked outside and behind a tree. They all stared as he ate a soul candy. Rukia jumped in glee to see it was the Chappy version. Byakuya transformed into a shinigami and threw the soul candy at Rukia which she ate and followed by Renji.

"Let's go Ichigo," Chad stated and ran after the shinigamis alongside Inoue. Ichigo grabbed his crest and changed, jumping after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The bountou were near so Byakuya went faster and faster and looking back, he could see them slowly disappear. Ichigo was catching up though. He wasn't going to let him take the lead so he went faster and faster until he created wind that pushed the people down. The wind that follows after he runs I mean...not the other kind of wind. Don't look at me. Anyways, he looked forward again and suddenly felt an opposite force. Byakuya fell and rolled over, feeling for anything wrong in his bones. I looked forward to see a lady rubbing her shoulder in pain.

"Ow, that hurt. You should really pace yourself mister."

He saw her face. It was...Hisana, except she was wearing a sun dress and a hat which was now on the floor because of the collision. Surrounding her were her bag and a book which she started to pick up. Another thing was on the floor. To Byakuya it looked like a round box with a wire sticking out into a "Y" shape. She sighed and picked it up.

"You should say...something."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes, well I suppose I should've yelled or something to stop you too and maybe I should turn down the volume on this thing. Hah, well I should go, but..." She looked down. "Argh, it's broken."

"What is?"

"HahIbeatyouByakuya!" Byakuya heard Ichigo shout as he past. He slammed into a lamppost anyways.

"What was that? Oh and um, my CD player. When it fell, it broke."

"Oh, a CD player. I apologize then."

She looked at him and smiled. "It looks like you never seen one before, sir...your clothes, they look strange. Are you an actor?"

"No I'm not and...What does that do...?" He couldn't stop staring at the woman's face. It had to be Hisana. Her eyes were the same and her hair style too. She kept her small frame even when she died. This must be her reincarnation.

"It's a portable music player, see here? A disc, that's a CD and this machine, plays the music that is in it. Wow, you don't know about CD players? I thought I was low tech when I didn't realize there were MP3 players in stock."

Byakuya stared dumbfounded at the machine and then looked back at her.

"Maybe you should pay me back, but I don't think it's necessary. This thing is pretty old."

"Fifty years old?" Byakuya asked.

"..." She eyes shifted from left to right. "No, not fifty years old, more like eight." She patted down her dress and shoved the CD player in her bag. "I should be going now sir."

"Wait."

"Hm?"

Byakuya stood in one spot and sighed. "I'm sorry about breaking your...contraption, but allow me to make up for it somehow."

"Oh, well it's alright actually. There's no need..." Her stomach growled. "Uh, maybe you can treat me to lunch?" She gave a nervous laugh and looked to her side. "Oh where's that pepper spray," she murmured. "Who wears a kimono out in the open on an ordinary day like this?"

"I have to...change." Byakuya ran around the corner and left her standing on the street. She scratched her chin as moments later he stepped back out with a suit on.

"Strange guy."

* * *

"I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before. I'm a reenactress and regular actress myself for the theater. I always play the wife of a noble or the concubine of a wealthy man. It's strange; they think I'm fit for the part. It's alright if you are an actor too." 

"Maybe..."

"What is your name? I may have heard it before."

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Dead tree and midnight sun, what a regal name you have," she laughed. "My name is Kimiko Hisame. It looks like I don't recognize your name. What company do you work for?"

"... Don't know."

"Oh? Well, you could come see a play I'm doing tomorrow. It's on the tragic life of a blind geisha in the late 1880's. I'll give you an invitation. Here."

"Alright." He looked at the frilly card with a colorful picture on top. "Play..."

"I could meet up with you at this cafe tomorrow, eleven in the morning, okay?"

"Ok...um Hisana..."

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Hirame. Does the word Rukia mean anything to you?"

"Oh, Rukia. I have a rabbit named Rukia at home. Why?"

"No reason. I'll come here then."

"Okay. And thank you for the tea Byakuya-san."

She got up with Byakuya and left the cafe, stretching her arms out. Byakuya just stared at her leaving and quietly thought to himself. She loved flowers...and she likes milk chocolate, not the dark or the white. She...

"Kuchiki-taichou!"

"Hm?"

Renji and Rukia were panting, little scratches on the sides of their cheeks. Rukia fell down near Byakuya's foot while flailing her arms and yelling random words.

"Nii-sama! Guy, Bountou! Explosion! Ichigo's butt. Stuck in. Toilet. Inoue. Loves Kon!" She fainted. Byakuya stared at her lifeless body and then at Renji. He looked around and cleared his throat.

"Uh, there's trouble taichou."

Byakuya sighed and carried Rukia on his shoulder while changing back into a shinigami. He followed his vice-captain into the blue of the sky and tucked his invitation into his kimono.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Byakuya decided it would be best if Rukia didn't know. She would have a problem handling it as reality.

"Nii-sama, where are you going?"

"I have to...attend to an important matter. Orders from Soul Society."

"But, your orders were to help us, right?"

"Right...but anyways Rukia, what do men wear around here when they go to a theater?"

Rukia's face lit up and dragged Byakuya to the store.

"Nii-sama, I found Ichigo's wallet on the floor so I'll put it to good use. Ok! There's a simple white suit there and here's the pink button-down that I like. I heard that people in these times think that pink and white equal coolness! Oh, and people love cute, especially the girls..."

"Girls?"

"Yea yea nii-sama! Here! And a bandana! Renji loves them so maybe they're in style."

They purchased the clothing and walked outside. Rukia pulled out a needle and thread with super kawaii power background! ...

"I stole them from Ishida when we were in the hospital with him. It's strange how he still carries this around even when he's at the brink of uber destruction."

She pierced the pink shirt and worked around with the string. Quickly, the appearance of Chappy appeared on the shirt and the words: Chappy Forever 2006!

The shirt plopped down on his arms and he stared at it. Was this what gentlemen wore. I didn't try to object because surely she had more knowledge of this world. She was stuck here for some months with that Ichigo, who he guessed was a man in some levels. He inched away and ran off into the blue, leaving Rukia on the street.

"Nii-sama! Put on your bandana!"

* * *

"Here." Byakuya held out the milk chocolate and flowers and we gathered them up with her arms. 

"Oh, thank you. I love these flowers by the way, oh and thank you for coming Byakuya-san. It's almost time for the play so just sit down right there in the front row. I have to put on my make-up. Um, I like your suit...And bandana is it?"

"Yea well..."

She jumped on the stage and went behind the curtains. Byakuya looked down on himself and sighed. Maybe he should've taken tips from someone else. He buttoned his suit so that it covered his Chappy dedication button-down and he tucked the bandana into his pocket. That should make up for most of the dork-ness. He looked around. Was white too much?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, starting time is estimated in about three minutes. We will now dim the lights," a speaker said.

The lights dimmed down and Byakuya muttered curses. His white suit was definitely glowing in the dark. He heard the giggle of the kids in back of him so he turned around and gave them a menacing look like if he was saying: If anything comes out of your mouth again, I'll feed your tongue to Aizen. The kids shut up from his glare and sat quietly, pale in the face.

"The year is 1886, in Osaka, Japan. A young geisha by the name of Tanaka Maemi observes the trees on a fresh spring morning. We will visit her life and the tragedy of romance."

Hisana stepped forward or shall we say Hirame or shall we say now Maemi. She was dressed in a long pink kimono with elaborate floral designs. Her face was painted white and ruby red lipstick was applied to her lips. Her hair was tied back and little ornaments decorated her hair.

"I feel like this happy day will bring my end. The sorrow of it." She waved her hands in the air and broke off a flower from the fake tree.

"Do not weep, dearest." A man came out from the side curtains and opened his arms. "All is well. We have buried your mother and she is now resting peacefully in the earth. Do not weep, my dear Maemi-chan." Maemi-Hisana-Hirame fell into the man's arms, giving off a pathetic fake sigh.

Byakuya jumped up from his seat and felt for his blade. Oh right, he's in his gigai. Hirame looked below and her face turned so red that the color pierced through her white makeup.

"Bya...Byakuya...baka! Sit down!"

Byakuya fell back. He couldn't believe that Hisana, er Hirame called him an idiot. That was a first. She covered her face and pointed to the seat, directing him to sit down, but...he wouldn't sit down.

"Hisana! It's a trap!"

"It's a play! And...that's not my name!"

A security guard grabbed his hand and immediately, Byakuya slung him over his shoulder, nailing the kids behind them on the head. There was crazy chaos afterwards. The mother started shouting at the confused shinigami and Hirame started moaning on the floor.

"Byakuya! Baka! Get out now!"

* * *

He sat on the steps outside the theater and pondered. What did he do? He heard the slam of the door behind him and looked up to see Hirame with a pink face. She sat on the steps next to him and sighed. 

"Because I was so mad before, every time I tried to be sad or happy, my comments seemed like I was trying to start a fight. And then my manager would say..." She twisted her face so she had a different look. "Oh, Hirame-chan! I thought you were a good actress. Why on earth would you let such a guest in? Why would you screw up such a good play?"

She let her face relax and looked at Byakuya.

"Sorry about that. I just thought that you could behave yourself. I mean, you are a grown-up after all. I'm sorry for yelling, hehe."

"I'm sorry. I've overreacted."

"Why on earth did you jump up just then?"

He turned away and blushed. He couldn't say that she reminded him of his deceased wife.

"Well that doesn't matter now I guess. You shouldn't come to the theater anymore or my manager will pounce on you." She jumped up and laughed. The wind blew and lifted her ebony hair like a curtain that shielded her face. Byakuya stayed still, watching her. She was magnificent.

"Please don't look at me like that," she said with a tremble in her voice. "It's creepy."

"I'm sorry." He stood up and straightened his tie. "I hope we can do something else though..."

"Just not in this theater," she laughed.

"Nii-sama!"

"What," Byakuya heard someone calling "brother" and that should mean him...probably...maybe it was some other girl calling for her brother in a respected way that's in this direction too. Maybe not.

"Nii-sama!"

"Byakuya-san. I think someone's calling for you in that direction. Oh I think I see someone coming. Is that your sister?"

"...Damn. Hirame, you should run, I mean go now. It's late."

"It's...three in the afternoon." She looked at him with narrow eyes. "Why are you shooing me away?"

"Nii-sama!"

"Oh my!" shouted Hirame.

Rukia crashed down at his feet and got up, rubbing her head. "Nii-sama, we've captured Ishida back and we're sending him to the hospital for inspection."

"From the way you said it, it seems like you're taking him hostage," he murmured. He sidestepped to the block Hirame's face from the situation."

"What, nii-sama. Someone's there. Who are you talking to?"

"No one Rukia, please go back and do the rest of your work."

"The person."

"You look exactly like me!" Hirame pushed down on Byakuya's shoulder and jumped up.

"Wow, it's true! Nii-sama, I knew it, I always knew it!"

"You knew this was going to happen?" Byakuya asked, surprised.

"Yea, I knew that someday..." she started. "You would make a clone out of your obedient sister to have if I ever died!"

"...No, it's nothing like that Rukia."

"Byakuya-san. She's dressed strangely like you were when we met. Is she an actress too? Oh wait, are you both temple monks or something and you're not telling me?"

"No! And Rukia, stop thinking of more insolent stories. Rukia, I need a word with you." He dragged her behind a bush and left Hirame again on the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

"Nii-sama, she looks exactly like me, well except older and uh..." 

"I think she's Hisana's reincarnation."

"Hisana-sama? Your dead wife?" Byakuya cringed at the word "dead".

"Yes, I wasn't going to reveal this, but I guess you've seen her now. You know that when souls die in Soul Society, they are reincarnated into the human world after a fixed period of time. This must be her."

"I think so too nii-sama, but what are you going to do with her?"

"I won't tell her that we're death gods. Rukia, you are an actress now."

Rukia smiled and giggled. "I was always an actress nii-sama. You just haven't noticed."

"Right...get changed."

* * *

They stepped out from the bush with Rukia with a new set of clothing. 

"Hey, um you two don't always change clothes in a bush right?" Hirame asked.

"...No." Byakuya answered.

"Well then, this girl, she looks so much similar to me. What is your name?"

"Um Kuchiki Rukia, Hisana-sama."

Byakuya waved his arms rapidly in the air and covered his little sister's mouth.

"Oh dear, it's Hi-ra-me. Not Hisana," she raised her finger. "Why do you both have to call me that?"

"Mmmf, nii-sama?"

"Go along with it, Rukia."

Hirame scratched her cheek and laughed. She felt a raindrop land on her nose and looked up that the gray-washed sky. The clouds had gathered during their bickering and it started to rain.

"My, this is too bad. You do two live around here?" She asked.

"Oh, no Hirame...Mmmf!" Byakuya clapped his hand over her mouth again and shook his head at the woman.

"We're far from our house actually. May we borrow an umbrella from your house?"

"Oh, okay." She gave them both suspicious looks and flicked her wrist, telling them to come along. "What a day..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Drop your shoes over here," Hirame sighed. She wiped the raindrops off her arm and beckoned them to follow. "I'll get you two umbrellas after I feed Rukia."

"Eh?" Rukia raised her head.

"I forgot to say. I have a rabbit named Rukia too. It's a wonderful name, really," Hirame smiled. "Would you like to come see?"

Rukia stood still, watching the purplish shine on the woman's face. "Rabbit? Oh, yes..." Her voice quivered. "I would love to see it."

"Rukia, is something the matter?" Hirame stepped back. "Your eyes seem to be on fire."

"Bunny!" Rukia shouted and jumped on Hirame. "Show me!"

Byakuya pulled her body away and lifted her above his shoulders with her flailing arms bashing his head. "Perhaps we should just leave," Byakuya said. "Rukia is a bit overexcited about bunnies."

"Show meh!"

"Perhaps, Byakuya. I will feel guilty about not letting her see Rukia. I mean, it can't be that bad, right. She's just seeing my rabbit right...?"

Byakuya frowned. "Still." He flicked Rukia's forehead with his finger. "We'll bring you there. Just don't do anything drastic."

"I promise nii-sama! I promise. I mean if I had my own bunny, then I wouldn't be like this!"

"We don't need some animal roaming my mansion and excreting everywhere."

"Then I'll keep it in my room," she squealed.

"You leave your door open everyday," he countered. "Besides, it has no use in the household."

"Um, you guys," Hirame meekly interrupted. "Could we just see my rabbit and then you two can leave?"

Rukia squirmed out of his grasp and grabbed Hirame's hand. They went up the stairs and left Byakuya whose eyes narrowed into slits.

* * *

"Here we go," Hirame stated. She put a small carrot to the mouth of the rabbit and it started to chew happily on the piece. Rukia jumped up and down beside her and laughed.

"It's too cute!"

"I got her two months ago. She's just as adorable as when I got her. I think I'll take her out of her cage."

"I!" Rukia started.

"Don't think it's a good idea," Byakuya interloped. "Rukia can't control herself."

"I can..."

"Byakuya, I think Rukia deserves a chance. Besides, my pet needs some time to run around freely anyways." Hirame unlocked the door. The bunny jumped out and circled around their feet. "Rukia, would you like to hold her?"

"M..me?"

"Sure, for fun." Don't do anything drastic now...

Rukia crept up to the rabbit and slowly wrapped her arms around the white fur. It was cuddly, and buried itself into her chest, nuzzling her neck with its nose. Rukia stood stunned and held back a wide grin. "Rukia, good Rukia..." her voice quavered. "Bunny..."

"Are you alright Rukia-chan?"

"Bunnyz!1! shift + 1" Rukia screamed. She squeezed the bunny tightly and laughed, rolling on the floor.

"Rukia! Stop!" Hirame screamed.

"Told you," Byakuya said nonchalantly. "The umbrellas would've been fine."

"Hand over Rukia...Rukia! No wait, don't jump on my bed! No, you knocked down my lamp! Rukia!" Hirame reached for her arm, but failed and got a kick to the face. She dived and pinned Rukia onto the floor. The bunny leaped out of the way and jumped up the the desk and ran out the window, leaving the two girls choking each other on the floor.

"No, Rukia! My rabbit!" Hirame groaned. "Rukia, you..."

"No!" Rukia screamed. She leaped out the window and started chasing the pet in the streets. Hirame buckled down onto the floor and moaned. "This is not happening!"

"I'll get them back."

"Huh?"

Byakuya stepped forward. "I'll retrieve them back. Wait here." He jumped out the window as well.

"Wait!" It was too late; he was already gone. "You need an umbrella! ...And doesn't anyone use the door anymore!" She clutched her head and fell onto her bed. "What should I do? I should go after them; they might need an umbrella. Byakuya said to stay here...but who is he, my father?"

She jumped out of bed and put on her raincoat with an umbrella over her head and two tucked under her arm.

"Really, I could've just gave them umbrellas instead of going through all of this. I must be out of my mind."

A strong wind met her as she stepped outside the door. I think they went to the right.

"Byakuya! Rukia! And other Rukia! Where are you!" She walked along the sidewalk, jumping over puddles and mud piles, looking high and low. And then she felt it. A mighty pressure held her down like never before. She looked up and saw the image of a giant monster, towering over her body.

"What..." A hand swatted her and she slammed against the wall. The umbrellas rolled down the sidewalk and into the streets, empty of life. "No..." She held her hand to her forehead and felt the blood trickle down her face. It mixed in with the rainwater and splashed onto the street.

"What a sweet looking woman, all nice and frail. It's perfect to eat," the monster licked its lips and clutched Hirame's body. "Yes, it's hard to get a decent meal these days. You are good enough."

"No, no! What are you!" The image of the beast became clearer with each passing second. "What are you!"

"A hollow!" It screamed. (A/N: Hungry, hungry hollows! Hungry, hungry hollows!)

Hirame closed her eyes and screamed. She waited for the pain and death, but nothing came. Only a screech was omitted into the dark sky. She opened her eyes to see a figure standing on top of the hollow. A sword was stuck in the skull of the monster and holding it was a petite girl.

"Sorry it took me so long, Hirame," Rukia smiled.

"R..Rukia!" Hirame gasped.

Rukia pulled the sword out and sliced its mask. It cried out in pain, thrashing about in the air. Rukia walked along the arm of the giant and crouched down to tug at Hirame's sleeve.

"Don't worry, help is coming," Rukia told her. "Nii-sama will finish him off in no time."

"Nii-sama? You mean..."

The figure of man showed up instantly. He took one swing of his sword and cut off the arm of the hollow. Rukia caught Hirame and placed her onto the ground. Hirame watched as he disappeared one moment and appeared again in a different place. It was like he was teleporting. The hollow screamed until he drove his sword into the mask, making the hollow disappear along with Hirame's fear.

"Alright, nii-sama!" Rukia cheered. She reached into her uniform and pulled out a soaking wet bunny. "Here, sorry about that."

"I..." Hirame held the shivering rabbit and looked up to see the man that had saved her. He stared down into her eyes with a mixed emotion.

"We'll take you home now."

"T...Thank you, Byakuya..." She felt her eyes droop and her head became light and airy. "...sama." Her head fell in Rukia's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"A passing dream, it was a passing dream..." Hirame woke up to find three faces staring at her; one had a cute bunny nose. "Byakuya...? Rukia, other Rukia?"

"You gave us a fright," Rukia stated. "And yea, we brought you back home."

"That time, what happened? What was that thing?" Hirame sputtered. Her head hurt immensely.

"Hollows, shinigami, all of that is for another day, isn't it, nii-sama? You should rest now."

"No, I wish to know. Back then, when I was attacked by that thing, I had a strange feeling. When you cut that monster and when I saw everything...! I..."

Hirame fell back asleep. Byakuya sighed and covered her with an extra blanket. "We'll leave now."

"But nii-sama, she doesn't know anything about what happened," Rukia countered.

"Maybe it was best if didn't know anything at all," Byakuya left the room, signalling Rukia to follow. Rukia sighed and touched Hirame's cheek. It was too cold.

--

"I'm sorry...I have no right..."

"Don't say anymore..."

"were like a dream come true..."

"...only one has bloomed..."

"...passing dream..."

"No!" Hirame screamed, waking up. She fell back onto her pillow and listened to her breathing. Her heart was throbbing and her pulse was rapid. _What dream was that?_ She wiped the tears out of her eyes and sat up, looking at the sky, through the window. A bird twirled in the air outside and crashed into the tree. "Byakuya? Rukia?"

Hirame opened the door, but no one was there. She clutched her head and thought back. Who was talking in her dream? No, there were two people, a man and a woman. One was dying, the woman. Why did everything seem so familiar? Putting on her slippers, she walked out the door, determined to let the crisp morning air run through her system.

She looked up from the ground and saw a young man cramming the head of another into the ground. Puzzled, Hirame hid behind a wall, and every so often, she peeked into the scene. The loud-mouth orange haired kid was yelling at the man and swung around a plush toy that looked like a duck...bird.

"Where's Kariya!"

"Where is he?"

He stomped the man into the dirt and sighed. There were those strange clothes again. Was it in style nowadays? Hirame coughed and looked away. She didn't want any part of that. There was paperwork and then the olice would question her and then she would be put on trial...She stopped. Byakuya was standing on the side of the street and waiting. Hirame scratched her head. She remembered now. There was a monster attacking her yesterday and he saved her. No wonder she had a bandage on her butt. Hirame waved and walked over to the man dressed in a suit and patted him on the shoulder.

"Going to a business meeting?"

"Hm?"

"Nevermind. Where's Rukia?" Hirame asked. She looked around to watch for impending danger.

"Somewhere here, but she won't be joining us today," Byakuya answered. "Listen. I fear that you may think even worse of us because of what happened yesterday. Would you like to go somewhere at my expense?"

Hirame looked down. She was attacked and he saved her. Why would she think that he needed an apology? "Byakuya-sam...I mean Byakuya-san, I don't need you to do anything more. I don't feel so bad about you two, but...it's alright if you want to do something anyways. I heard there was something happening at the fair a few blocks from here. Should we go?"

"Fine."

--

"Could you see that?" Hirame asked.

A ghost flew by, lick a ghostly lollipop. Byakuya looked up and sighed. He nodded to Hirame.

"I started to see them when I was little. They were always floating around and disappearing. I didn't know what to do so I ignored them altogether, but lately I've been seeing more and more and so clearly too. You can see them too, right? How long has it been...for you?"

"Many, many...many years ago. Many," stated Byakuya. _Many many many._

Hirame looked up at the sign above. It read in rusty gold letters: "Haunted Street Fair" Past the sign were aging tents and wheels, even the people looked older than usual. Hirame shivered and mumbled, "It's daytime." She took Byakuya's arm and dragged him across the street. No customers of any kind were present and the owrkers started to leave.

"Maybe we're too late?"

"That one is still open," Byakuya pointed out. A large tent billowed in the wind. (A/N: It totally screams out, "DON'T GO IN! But since I'm so demanding, they'll go in.) It was a mirror room. Simple enough? Hirame dragged him into the tent and they were enclosed inside the smelly, shiny room.

She looked at the mirror and saw her reflection. (A/N: Duh.) There were her eyes, purple-blue naturally. A neat collection of hairs ran between her eyes and the rest wrapped around her face. She had a small frame, one you could hold and hug gently and small eyebrows that made her look sad when she wasn't. This face was so familiar, but not of this world. She turned around and saw Byakuya standing in front of another mirror. He was quite handsome, she admitted. Kinda weird, but handsome nonetheless. He was familiar... A soft wind closed the entrance curtains and the room went dark. Hirame yelped and pulled his sleeve against her.

"Can you see anything?" Hirame whispered. "Why am I whispering? Can you see anything?" she asked.

Byakuya gave her a cold silence, until he answered a minute later. "I can't see, but I know and I can feel it."

"Huh?"

"You're mind is wandering and your image is distorted in the glass. Are all thoughts leading to me?" Byakuya questioned.

"...corny pick-up line!" Hirame slapped what she thought was his forehead. Maybe it was something else. I don't know. "You could think of something better than that!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Nevermind, what are you saying?"

"What do you see in the mirror in front of you?"

"I see me? Is this a magic trick or something?"

"Please be serious, Hisana."

"Fine fine, I see my image, but it's hard with no light. I can see my eyes and oh...I still don't get it," Hirame said exasperated. "Something else."

"Do you remember being fataly sick, Hisana?"

"No..."

"The pain of a lost one?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hisana."

"What?"

"Why are you responding to that name?"

Hirame stuttered, confused. He was right. It was three times he said, "Hisana" and she responded thrice. The Hisana in her dream was real and the sickness and the pain of a lost one were real. She looked at the man in front of her in the darkness.

"I think I'm starting to feel the pain."

"That's good, Hisana."

"That's good, Byakuya-sama," she smiled.

--

"It's closing time, you punks. Get outta' my tent!"


End file.
